Stevie
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: After one decade Jackie comes back, and brings a little surprise with her. Full Summary inside, I swear it sounds better then it sounds. JackieHyde
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Stevie**_

**_Author" Psyc0gurl0_**

**_Disclaimer: you know the drill except Stevie's mine._**

**_Summary_**: After Hyde came back married Jackie couldn't take it and left, she didn't know she was pregnant till a month after she left, its been 10 yrs since then. She moved to New York City and works at a small news station. Hyde and Sam got divorced right after Jackie left, Hyde came to his senses.Later on he tried to find Jackie but gave up trying.Donna and Eric are married and expecting their first child. Donna and Jackie keep in touch Donna decides to bring Jackie back for a party. By the way you know that Kelso had a girl well change it to a guy.

**CHAPTER 1Coming Home**

**1989**

The phone rang as it always did in the Burkhart apartment. Usually it was work for her mom, or a friend. Sometimes it was for her but mostly not since she didn't have many friends. It wasn't like she was a freak or anything it was more so that everyone in her school was a freak, well preppy. Where else she was Stevie the punk-rocker and only at the age of 10 just imagine her at 17.

Stevie looked at her mom and Jackie looked back at her. They only had a few rules in the house and one of them was to never answer the phone during meals.

"It could be important." Jackie said.

"You said that last week when a telemarketer called." Stevie said critically.

"Oh well, I'm answering it." Jackie got up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Burkhart residence Jackie speaking." "

Hey Jackie" a familiar voice came over the phone-line.

"Donna? Oh my god! Wow we haven't talked since like thanksgiving. How are you?"

"Good you?"

"we're getting by."

"Well that's good to hear. So I was thinking maybe you wanna come down to Point Place for Christmas."

Jackie frowned to no one in particular. "Um how about I call you back when we decide."

"Ok bye, call me here anytime." Jackie nodded and muttered her byes.

"So I have a new thing we can talk about."

"Spill."

"Well um do you wanna go see where I grew up? I mean Donna just invited us back to Point Place, Wisconsin for Christmas wanna go?"

Stevie looked up. Did she wanna go? Was her mother crazy. She always wanted to see where her mother grew up, but mom was all ways really touchy about that subject so she never asked, plus they really didn't do anything for Chritams.

"Oh yeah mom it'll be fun can we go tomorrow since I get off." Jackie laughed. "I'll call Donna back and my boss."

A couple days later Jackie packed up their car with items, food and cds. They got into the front seat getting ready to try and beat the New York traffic.

"You excited to see were mommy grew up." Jackie asked as they finally got out of New York city.

"Yes I can't wait!" Stevie said jumping up and down in her seat. Jackie turned on the radio and they sat in a comfortable silence. The 2 women were as different as night and day, but they were still as close as ever.

Jackie was still the same Jackie as she was years ago but she was nicer to people she cared about knowing what things were like when they were lost, also more mature. Stevie on the other hand was very rockerish at the age of 10 she loved all rocker bands her favorites where Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Metallica, and the Sex Pistals. She had the intelligence of a 15 year old. She was of medium height, she had medium brown hair and icy blue eyes. Her complexion was dark like her moms. She was really pretty like her mother but her attitude was as fair away from Jackie as humanly possible. Stevie was sarcastic, rocker, mean but nice at the same time.

5 hours later they were in Wisconsin 30 minutes away from Point Place.

"Oh my god I'm so excited." Stevie said jumping in her seat.

"I'm glad cause it'll be a total let down." Stevie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh with the negative feelings towards town, does someone wanna talk about it?" Jackie smiled despite her desire not to.

"Shut up." Stevie laughed.

"Is that a way to talk to your daughter?"

"Yes." they laughed again as Jackie pulled into the Foremens driveway.

"Well we are here, well actually Eric's drive way." Stevie nodded hopping out.

"Ok." they walked into the house from the backway.

"Hello? Donna? Eric?" Donna rushed into the kitchen.

"Ahhhh Jackie!"

"Donna! how are you?"

"Great great. Ah Oh my god Stephanie I haven't seen you since you were like 2!." Stevie smiled.

"Hi and it's Stevie."

"Of course it is." Donna muttered.

"how are you? You look good. You like Nirvana?" Stevie smiled. "Yea one of my faveorite bands." Stevie smiled.

And a man walked in. "Hey Eric." Jackie said going up and hugging him.

"Wow you came Jackie! And who is Oh my god is this Stephanie?" Stevie smiled.

"Its actually Stevie now." Jackie said.

"And yes it is."

"Wow and wearing very interesting t-shirts." Eric said glancing ath er ripped jeans and nirvana tee.

"Yeah so your Eric, and you are married to Donna right?" Stevie asked.

"Yep I can't believe you don't know who I am didn't Jackie mention us?"

"No" Eric and Donna looked at Jackie who looked down.

"So uh where should we stay?"

"Uh how about in the—" "no basement!"

"Fine uh how about in the living room."

"You mean we don't get an actual room?"Stevie asked looking at her mother.

"No see Fez and Laurie live here and so does uh Hyde in the uh basement." Eric heisatated around saying Hyde and baemsent.

"Oh ok the living room couch is fine." Jackie said.

"Lets go get the stuff." The nodded.

"Do I have to bring everything in can't I explorer?"

"Yeah sure hun." Stevie walked into the living room looking around then going upstairs.

Then as she got to the top of the staries she rememebered that they were talking about a basement. She walked the same way as she came. Then went downstaires to the basement.

"Are the surprise people here yet?" a weird foreign voice asked coming up the stairs.

She got to the end of the staires and looked around. There was nothing really special about this basement so why did her mother act weird whenever it was mentioned.

"Don—Hello I'm Fez" 2 guys sat on the couch watching Tv one with curly hair and sunglasses even though it was inside and another with black hair.

"Hi." Stevie said. The two guys looked at her.

"Are you the new neighbors kid? Cause this is intruding." the guy with the curly hair said.

Stevie laughed. "No my moms Jackie we are staying her for Christmas."

for some strange reason the guy with the curly hair tensed up at the mention of her mother. Hmm strange.

"Oh, Donna didn't tell us that." Hyde muttered looking at her.

"Oh you must be the surprise people!" the guy Fez said excitedly.

"I haven't seen Jackie for ever! Since well since after your engagement and she freaked out but I never knew she was pregnant. Did you Hyde?."

"Fez I don't wanna talk about my stupid mistakes! And no" the guy with the curly hair shouted.

"Ok so you're Fez and who are you? Michael?" the guy looked up at her appalled.

"No! I'm Hyde, I can't believe I was just mistaken for Michael, the world is officially a conspiracy."

Stevie smirked. "I'm sorry but mom doesn't talk about you guys much, actually she only talks about Donna and Eric obviously they don't talk about us much either, since you didn't know mom had me. So guy who are you?"

the guy with the curly hair rolled his eyes, well at least Stevie thought so since she couldn't see his eyes. "I'm Hyde for the millinoth time don't you listen? You never told us you're name."

Stevie started to open her mouth.

"I'm—" "Stevie, sweetie where are you I gotta finish showing you the—" Jackie walked down the stairs for the first time in about a decade.

She looked around everything looked the same and even the guys sat in their old chairs except the fact her 10 year old daughter stood behind the couch talking to them. She sighed, the guys they were looking at her at least Fez was, she just couldn't tell if Steven was looking in her direction not exactly at her since he was wearing those sunglasses.

"Hey guys I want to introduce my daughter, this is Stephanie or as she likes to be called Stevie, babe this is Fez and—"

"Hyde we met." Jackie looked back and forth between the 2 and she realized that they actually looked a little alike, but mostly Stevie had her looks and Stevens personality, his music style everything, it was almost painful to have her.

"Oh well ok, so we are just missing one more person you have to meet then you'll have met the whole gang."

As if on cue Kelso banged into the room.

"Hey guys just got over to see my favorite EX! Jackie!" at his side stood stood a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he was taller then Stevie and Jackie around 5'4 probably.

"Hey look Kelso brought his twin." Hyde said laughing.

"Come over here Jackie and give me a great big hug!" Kelso yelled jumping over the couch to hug her.

She hugged him back hesitantly. "Hi Kelso and who's this?" Jackie asked looking down at the kid. "Hi I'm Ben and I'm in one foxy mood for you honey!" Jackie looked downs at the boy in discust.

"Eww Oh my God kelso what are you doing to this poor child brainwashing him to thinking he's you?"

"Well yeah thats what you do with kids! I mean isn't that what you did with yours" Jackie looked down at her daughter who was sizing up the boy.

"No Kelso me and my daughter are nothing alike she gets most of her personality from her father! The only thing we have in common are the looks and when she gets excited she bounces."

When she finished she covered her mouth because she made a slip about Stevie's father.

"Yeah who is the lucky guy that you married? Is he here?" Hyde asked snidely.

Jackie looked down crapwhat was she going to do lie or tell the truth either way he'd find out.

"No cause I've never meet my father." Stevie said in the same tone of voice Hyde used crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Hyde was taken aback a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry I never meet my father either. Well till recently."

"Well so how are you guys haven't seen you in a decade weird huh?" Jackie said trying to change the subject.

"And who's falt is that Jackie? Huh you're the one that went away." Fez yelled.

"What's your name?" The kid ben asked to Stevie. Stevie looked at him disgustingly.

"Stevie, and you're Ben right?" the kid started laughing for some reason.

"Stevie thats a guys name? Hahahahahaha." stevie smirked.

"So?"

"Well you're a girl a pretty girl." that was it Stevie had, had enough time to take this sucker down.

Stevie gave a pretty little smile and pulled her fist back. Punching him smack in the noise. He howled in pain, and Kelso looked amazingly at Stevie.

"Oh my god you just punched my kid! Jackie give her a time out."

"He deserved it!" Stevie said standing her ground smiling innocently.

The 3 other grown-ups looked at the kid rolling on the ground, Hyde and Fez starred mouth open at Ben, and jackie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Stevie honey what have I told you about hitting other people?" Jackie asked tyring to keep a serious face.

"That we should try and hid the fact we got in a fight not flaunt it." Stevie said in a monotone voice.

"Like being rich." she added.

"Right hun."

"Aren't you going to tell her to say sorry to him?" Kelso asked incredibly.

"Kelso hun, she will say sorry when she is ready just like the last time."

"Last time?" Hyde asked icrediously.

"Yes and the time before that."

"Jeez Jackie you are raising a dangerous kid right there." Hyde said Jackie rolled her eyes.

" don't tell me how to raise my kid Steven." Stevie looked up at her mother, the guy before her was named Steven?

"I thought you're name was Hyde."

"It is but your mother her likes to call me by my first name."

"Huh."

was this her father she never met? Nah it was probably just a coincidence I mean they seemed to HATE each other not like in anyway, but maybe things where different years ago. Hey didn't that Kelso guy say she was his ex, maybe he's her father. Please god don't let him be my father I'd have to be related to testosterone boy over her.

"So what have you guys been up to? Hyde where's your skanky wife?" Hyde crossed his arms. "She's in Vegas."

Jackie nodded, she understood they got a divorce she stayed away for 10 years for nothing. Well not for nothing to protect her daughter.

"So Stevie how old are you?" Fez asked her.

"10."

"My god where did you learn to punch like that?" Fez asked incredulously. Stevie smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno picked it up you know living in New York."

"I thought you lived in Chicago?" Hyde asked.

"No we never lived in Chicago." Jackie said confused.

"But after you left we asked where you were and Donna said you went to Chicago for that Job, you left for before." Hyde said. "Donna lied to us?" he added.

Jackie scrunched her face up in thought. Ohcrap that was the lie, she just screwed the lie up, since she didn't want Hyde to know that he was going to be a father she told Donna to tell them if they carried that she was going back to the Job, since nothing was there for her anymore. Plus she didn't want Hyde to know she was hurting because of him.

"I lied we were in Chicago but we got transferred, when Stevie was little. I just don't remember these days." Jackie tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, yeah good times in the windy city."

"You were never in Chicago were you?" Hyde asked.

Jackie sighed "no."

"why did Donna lie then?"

"I'm hungry." Jackie said suddenly.

"Come on sweetie I'll show you the hub if its still open." Jackie headed toward the door dragging Stevie behind.

"Ok is that where you hung out?"

"Lets go too." Fez said "for old time sake."

"No don't come!" jAckie shouted. "You know I want to remence alone." she said trying to cover up.

"Lets go." Hyde said knowing it'd piss Jackie off.

Jackie glarred at him. "Lets take my car to since thats how we usually did it."

"Welcome back to 1978 Stevie. It'll be a bumping ride." Hyde said smiling crazily.

How did you like it? Its my first story on here so I hope its good please give me reviews. I guess I'll take critism but please something helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm sorry for your wait and confusion I'm a REALLY bad speller, and i hope you didn't have TOO much confusion reading this. When you go into their thoughts it's labeled in this chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying it and thank you SOO much for your reviews. Also for Hyde acting so mean,I imagine him acting mean after Jackie would leave I mean, he drove her away, but he'll get nicer I swear.**_

CHAPTER 2 Hub for your thoughts

They decided to take 2 cars, Michael Fez and Ben in one car and Hyde, Jackie, and Stevie in another. As they got in the car Jackie already knew that the drive would be awkward and frustration but she didn't say anything as she got in the shot gun.

"So...how are you?" Hyde asked finally.

Jackie nodded, "fine."

Hyde nodded. "Thats good."

They sat in silence forgetting about the 10 year old who sat in the back seat.

"Hey are we gonna turn the radio on?" she asked finally.

Jackie reached for it the same time as Hyde and they jumped back from the touch as if electicuted.

"Yeah, go ahead." Hyde said trying to look straight ahead trying not to concentrate on the little brunnete beside him.

She just shrugged and turned the music on, Stairway to Heaven was playing and Jackie inwardly groaned. Steven loves Led Zeppelin and as if on que Hyde started singing the words and was surprised when Steveie joined in.Stevie blushed and backed down right away. They were quiet the rest of the way, it was awkard and everyones thoughts were ocupied.

Hyde POV:

Man I wonder who jackie was knocked up by. Some looser probably and I'm surprised she doesnt make her like were pink ruffle dresses. Wow 10 yrs I haven't seen her she still looks exactly the same as I saw her the day she left. I wonder who she's dated. Glad to know she's not married if anything she should be married to me... wait what? To me? I'm not the marrying type well unless you're a stripper. But come on marying someone spontaneously and not in love with is totally different the someone you love, and its planned out. Jackie would never marry me anyway. Shes too high maintence and I'm well me. How'd I get into this thought anyway I'm way way over Jackie like I'd love her ha as if. Man I'm so unhappy without her why'd she have to have a kid its evidence she's totally over me. I porbably disurved that though, after the whole Sam thing. Oh well lifes not fair and I'll probably end up living in the Foremens basement forever, until I die from too much "film" intake.

Jackie POV:

Ms Hyde. Ms Steven Hyde. Jacqueline Beulah Hyde. Jackie Hyde. Hmmm... oh my god I'm loosing my freakin mind. Jackie HYDE? no no no I'm NEVER getting into another relationship with Mr Stripper Sam man. No no no! That ship has sailed in fact its sailed atleast 3 times. No I'm here for like a week and no more. We come no one finds out we leave. Simple done, thats it. No attachments, no one will find out Stevies father, I won't date Steven and everyone will live happily ever after. Well except me cause I'll be a spinster for ever. Stevie will have to take care of me or worse Donna. Not that I don't like Donna but she'd never put make-up on me and she'd probably brag about haveing a nice sweet dorky husband, while I don't. Man why did Steven have to be so stubborn, like is so... mean to me. Life is sooo unfair, why can't one thing in my life go right? I should I have never come back this will be the longest freakin week of my life! And why aren't we there yet?

Stevie POV:

Why's everyone so quiet? Even the songs are quiet today, maybe I did something? No I couldn't well mom has been acting strange since we got here. These people have known my mom for awhile maybe THEY know who my father is, then again I could just ASK her right? No she'd clam up right away, or something. Man I wish we were there this is totally weird, maybe I should try and strike up a conversation...hmmmm about what? Oh I got it.

Regular POV:

"Ummm Mr Hyde? Are we almost there?" Stevie asked quietly.

The car lurched suddenly andthey almost drove off the road. Everyone was quiet for awhile while they looked at each other.

"Don't do that!" Hyde shouted. Stevie recoiled back alarmed, why was he yelling at her? What'd SHE do. Nothing except ask a question.

"Don't yell at her Hyde for you're mistakes! And honey call him Hyde not Mr if you do well he'll have a heart attack like right now." Jackie said looking at her daughter in the back seat.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jackie asked trying to act like nothing happened out of the ordinary.

"No and I'm sorry for yelling you just...surprised me." Jackie snorted back laughter, which cause Hyde and Stevie to look at her.

"What?" Hyde asked.

"What in the world is so funny I as being sincere." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh just drive." Hyde started the car and they were off going back to there trip to the Hub and the awkward silence.

The three-some walked into the crowded Hub. They looked around to see if Kelos and Fez where there and they were so they went over to the table.

"Hey." Jackie said sitting down.

"Hello Jackie, Hyde, and Stevie." Fez said icily.

"What's the matter Fez?" Jackie asked taking her coat off.

"Why'd you leave?" He whinned.

Jackie laughed. "Are we still on this?"

"Yeah mom why'd you leave here its awsome so...small." Stevie added as she looked around the old hang out.

Jackie winced how was she suppose to get out of this one. "I told you I had a job offer and I decided to take it." Stevie seemed to except it but not Fez.

"But why? You could have gotten a job HERE? then you wouldn't have a child." Jackie winced again and looked at Stevie who looked hurt.

"Yes I would have." Jackie muttered then said louder. "Fez I like my child if you don't mind and do not burn her when I am or she is around." Jackie said patting her daughters hand.

"Wow Jackie Burkhart a mother." Kelso muttered as he brang fries over. "So did it hurt Brooke said Ben hurt and I could hear her screaming from the next room over so..."

Jackie laughed. "Yes it hurt."

"Oh god don't go into the story mom, its so embarrassing!"

Jackie laughed again. "Yeah yeah."

"Story?" Hyde asked pulling a chair up and stealing a fry.

Jackie and Stevie rolled there eyes together. "Yeah I tell her birth every year on her birthday at 3:07 in the morning."

Stevie rolled her eyes but smiled neither the less. "Yep and I'm usually exassteed the rest of the day but its fun."

"When your birthday?" Fez asked. "Well its on January 1."

"Oh thats soooo cool the day after New Years!" Kelso said. "I bet you were like in the paper right? Am I right?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes because all babies are reported in the newspapers idiot."

"Ben wasn't"

"why not?" the little boy asked curously.

"Dunno wait I don't know I didn't check I was trying to control your mom." Jackie laughed.

"I remember that time."

"Me too and when you lost him." Fez added.

Hyde laughed, "where were we? I don't remember that."

Fez shrugged. "I think you and Jackie were at the car show, with Ms Kitty and Mr Red."

Hyde nodded. "I remember that."

"Me too. Mrs Foremen kept telling me to bring a book to read so when you were to go off and look at cars I'd have something to do." Jackie laughed at the meomory. "Then you came back and red was gone taking pictures with car hookers."

Hyde laughed too.

The looked at each other and smiled.

"You went to a car show mom?" Stevie asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I was dragged along against my will." Hyde laughed.

"Cause you made me go to all of those other stupid things like that dance, and cheerleading and–"

"you were in Cheerleading?" Stevie asked incredously.

Jackie laughed, and Kelso, Fez, and Hyde looked at the little girl in disbelife.

"You never told her you were on Cheerleading? You came over to the basement everyday and bragged about what you did in cheerleading that day." Hyde said mouth open.

Jackie shrugged. "It never really came up you know, like you guys." Fez rolled his eyes.

"I still don't believe that you didn't say ANYTHING about us I mean we are friends remember all of those long talks we use to have about Hyde and Kelso sometimes Eric oh with Donna too! How could you forget?"

Jackie looked down truth was she just didn't want her daughter to think she was so shallow and stupid, well that was one thing anoter was she didn't want to bring up "the father questions" as she liked to call them.

Stevie only asked about her dad once and that's when they started the don't-ever-ask-me-about-that-dumbass- rule. When Stevie was five she was walking around the house trying to find something to do and went into the storage room digging out the old photos of her and Hyde. She asked if that was her father and it was all over. Stevie was yelled at for going through mommies stuff and they had a talk about that, Jackie really just ignored the question about Hyde, and Stevie seemed to get the message.

Jackie shook her head trying to get away from the meomory. "I'm sorry Fez but now Stevie has met you and its all good." Jackie tried to move the conversation away from her and her daughter.

"So Fez how's the Business treating you? Fez nodded and took a sip from his coke.

"Great! Laurie loves it too! She's pregnant did you know that? Yeah so I'm trying to work EXTRA EXTRA hard you know?"

Jackie laughed. "Are they yours?"

"After you left Laurie came back and well we discussed it and we are an actual married couple its great! We'll till I found her hitting on Kelso in the basement. But the pregnancy is mine I'm so excited!" Fez clapped his hands and Jackie laughed.

"Whos Laurie?" Stevie asked.

" Eric's slutty sister." Hyde answered taking a fry from Kelso's bowl.

"Hey thats mine Hyde get your own fries."

"So Kelso how's brooke?" Jackie asked.

"Good she's good, and married to some guy, what's his nameBen?"

"Rich. I don't like him he's weird."

"all kids think that about their parents boyfriends or girlfriends." Jackie answered. "Like when I tried dating this guy from work Stevie hated him and..."

"MOM!" Stevie said annoyed. "Stop they don't need to know that!"

Jackie laughed, and Fez leaned closer. "Jackie tell us what your little devil of a daughter did?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "I am not a little devil."

"Your mother was." Hyde muttered earning a glare from Jackie.

"I didn't do anything." Stevie whinned.

"Stevie Hun, you trashed his car!" Jackie said smirking at the meomory. Stevie looked down blushing.

"WEll he annoyed me! He always tried to act like he was my father and it was ANNOYING!"

It got silent after Stevie said that, the father thing was brought up AGAIN, it was really starting to get annoying, since JAckie really didn't want to talk about"the father issue" Jackie sighed and took another fry from Kelso.

"So this is the Hub we should probably get back before Donnafreaks out or something, also we have to unpack."

THe 6people got up and headed towards thecar, silently contemplatingthe conversation. Fez thinking about LAurie, Kelso about well nothing, Ben about Stevie. Hyde about what Stevie had said about her father, Jackietrying to figure out what Hyde was thinking and Stevie wondering about her MIA father AGAIN. Man this was going to be a long holiday season.

So? How was chapter 2? as good as the first? I'm sry again about the spelling errors, I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews I'm so sorry that it took so long my aol was broke. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 Conversations & Tears

Once they got home it was 6 o'clock. Donna looked up as they entered through the kitchen door.

"Hey where'd you guys go?"

"The hub." Stevie said happily sitting down at the kitchen table and looked at what Donna was doing.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm knitting for my baby." Stevie nodded trying not to laugh while Hyde and Jackie weren't good at controlling theirs.

"What? What is so funny?" Donna asked getting annoyed.

Jackie shook her head, "nothing Donna it's just that well...you knitting."

Jackie said letting go and bursting into giggles.

"What? What is so funny about me knitting?"

"Well you're Donna Pinciotti-Foremen. You don't knit, Donna, it's just kinda creepy. I mean Jackie knits don't you Jacks?"

Jackie stopped giggling and tried to control her expression. Steven had not called her that in years, maybe he still had feelings for her? No, no he married the stripper, he couldn't still love or like for that matter her.

"Um, um, no actually, I never knit anything for Stevie." Jackie said stuttering.

"What you said that you did." Stevie said abruptly looking at her mother.

"No, hun, I lied."

"Jackie does that a lot actually." Hyde muttered, just as Fez, Ben, and Kelso walked in.

"I do NOT lie a lot, well ok there was that time when I had to go shopping with Eric, oh and the other time when I said Fez was my fiancee then going to the wedding with him. Oh and then there was that other time when we went to clean out my parents cabin and—"

"See! Jackie you lie a lot especially to me!" Hyde said smirking with satisfaction.

"Oh God can't you guys just sleep together to get rid of the tension!" Kelso said butting in.

Stevie started laughing at her moms stunned face.

"No that was a long time ago and over with and, and, I'm going to go make the bed." Jackie said flustered and headed towards the living room door.

Hyde shrugged going into Zen to get away from Kelso's comment, then headed downstairs. Stevie decided to follow him and headed downstairs too.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Stevie asked as she finished walking down the stairs.

Hyde shrugged, "sure why not I wanna ask you some stuff too."

Stevie walked over to the couch and sat down silence hovered over the pair. "Did you and my mom date?" Stevie asked bluntly.

"Yeah, for awhile."

"Is that why she hates you?" Hyde laughed. "We hated each other for awhile, I mean she and Kelso dated, that's how I met her, we hated each other. Then Kelso cheated on her with Laurie–"

"Eric's sister?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah he thought that he could date them both at the same time, it didn't work so cool. Jackie found out, dumped his sorry ass."

"Then?"

"Well then Kelso and Laurie started dating openly and Jackie hung out in the basement more with me—"

"is that how you guys started going out?" For some reason Stevie really wanted her mother to go out with this guy, it wasn't that he was nice to her cause he hadn't been it was more as if her mom and Hyde BELONGED together. There was just something about Hyde that she wanted her mom to be with, maybe because they fought or maybe because she didn't want the stupid one, kelso, to be her real father.

"Stevie! Hyde come and eat."

They walked upstairs and were surprised to see Jackie serving the dishes more Hyde was surprised to see Jackie working in a kitchen, Stevie just shrugged and went to sit down at her first meal to be eaten in Point Place, Wisconsin.

"Jackie are you WORKING?" Jackie rolled her eyes and slammed the plate in his hands.

"Yes I am in fact working, Steven, don't look so surprised."

"I'd have thought that you would have a maid."

"A maid? We can't even pay the electric bill sometimes." Jackie glared at her daughter. The table was filled with an awkward silence which was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Oh my god! Jackie!" Jackie was embraced in a bone breaking hug.

"I haven't seen you forever! And oh my god a little Jackie! You're married! With a child!" Laurie pulled back and went to hug the 10 year old who moved back slightly and positioned her body as if to say touch-me-and-you-die. Laurie laughed it off, "she's SO cute! Like a pumpkin! But not."

Jackie looked at her strangely.

"Laurie changed a little." Hyde said in her ear."

Jackie nodded and tried not to shudder as his breath brushed her ear. "Oh well in that case, Hi Laurie and this is Stevie my daughter, and no I'm not married."

Laurie's nice act died and she laughed. "I always new you were going to be the first of us to wind up pregnant, I mean you went wild when Hyde got married."

Jackie's mouth dropped open. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I mean you were always kinda slutty, dating first Kelso, then Hyde, oh and don't forget a date with Fez, my husband!" Laurie screamed, causing the table to go quiet and Jackie to look shocked.

What was the matter with Laurie what did SHE do to her? The shock was starting to were off and anger was starting to take its place. Then she remembered something from long ago.

"Whatever." Jackie said nonchalantly and shrugged, sitting back down.

Everyone looked astonished by her attitude especially Laurie. "Hey! I just insulted you! Say something back!"

Jackie shrugged and helped herself to some mashed potatoes. Hyde smiled and sat next to her.

"The years have perfected your Zen." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled to herself and patted the seat next to her, "hun come eat."

Stevie sat down and tried to act like the whole scene didn't happen. He mother was usually a total hothead, but all of a sudden she was so...uncaring, ironically to a very bitter comment when she got so mad at easy things like leaving something lying around. Stevie wondered where she had learned that, she'd want to borrow the trick since she had sort of an anger problem sometimes, especially at school.

"Hey mom can I borrow that trick." she muttered looking up at her mother.

Jackie laughed and nodded, "but I'm not much of a teacher you'll have to ask Steven, he taught me. Maybe I'll tell you the story one time."

Stevie smiled. Her mother was her total idol she could withstand anything, and everything. Stevie started to eat silently, this was a lot better then her mothers cooking at home in New York City. She looked towards her mom starting to say something, then she stopped, Jackie and Hyde were talking to each other in hushed tones. Stevie smiled, this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

Stevie hopped onto the couch, the bed was all made out with covers and pillows. She looked towards her mother who was suppose to be following her. Stevie sighed and leaned back turning the television on and started channel switching. She finally stopped on a movie, Breakfast Club, she loved that movie. She glanced towards the doors waiting for her mom, wasn't she suppose to come to bed yet? Where was she?

Stevie gave up trying to watch the movie and went into the kitchen seeing if anyone was in there, nope. She then went upstairs, she heard Eric and Donna talking and decided to listen, she had nothing else to do.

"You think he's going to find out?" Donna voice asked floating through the thin wood.

Suddenly Stevie got very interested who were they talking about? A guy obviously but what did he have to find out.

"Donna I personally think that he is smart enough to figure that out, I mean he's smart, they look alike a lot and they have the same personalities."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but you can tell."

Stevie was getting more and more interested as the conversation progressed. Who were they talking about?

"Eric that sounds stupid."

"It does not! Fine here they look alike they have the same eye color. Happy?"

"Yeah, kinda" Eric laughter leaked into the hall way where Stevie sat next to the door.

"Come on Eric, H—"

"what are you doing by the door?" a voice asked loudly.

Stevie turned around fast and looked to see Laurie standing there with a smirk across her face.

"Listening are you?" Stevie panicked, what should she say?

"No I was, I lost my earring." Laurie's eyebrows raised, and Eric and Donna's door opened.

"Stevie? What are you doing here?" Stevie looked around trying to think of something to say and fast.

"Um well see I lost my earring and well—" she broke off suddenly thinking of something that always worked when she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose. She started crying. Big fat tear drops fell down her face, and she started wailing, she fell to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"What did you do Laurie?" Eric yelled over the 10 year olds sobs.

Laurie looked bewildered. " you were standing right there Eric I didn't do anything! She just started crying randomly!"

Donna bent down next to the crying girl. "Stevie, sweetie? Are you alright?"

Yes! They forgot that she was listening into there conversation, Stevie smiled into her pajama pants. "No! I'm not! I have no! N-n-no fffattheer!" she wailed the last part. "Everyone has to rub that in!" She said playing the father card.

Donna and Eric turned to Laurie. "What did you say to her out her."

"Nothing she just started crying! I asked what she was—"

"Stevie what the hell are you doing?"

Stevie stopped crying abruptly, crap her mother was here. Her mother had taught her the crying trick, so she would defiantly not buy the fact that she was one really crying and two was upset she had no father. Well not that Stevie would tell her, she liked living only with her mother, it was fun, sometimes, though she wanted a non-absent father. Someone to depend on besides her mother. Stevie was determined to see how far she could take this.

"What did you guys do?" Jackie asked looking at the 3 guilty faces.

"Nothing! she was listening outside Donna and Eric's door and I came up here and all of a sudden she just started crying."

Jackie rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"I don't get it." Hyde said looking at the people in the hallway.

"Me neither. You're laughing because you're daughter's crying?" Eric asked appalled. "Jeez, you really are the devil."

Jackie laughed trying to control her giggles. "She's not crying."

" are you crazy she's sobbing!" Donna yelled.

Jackie shook her head. "She's not crying, it's a trick, I taught her. When you get caught doing something, or are in trouble, anything you wanna get out of, you start crying, really big tears." Jackie shook her head and smiled. "She did a pretty good job of it too. Especially playing the-I-have-no -father card." Jackie walked over to her daughter, and pulled her up.

"Pretty good!" Jackie said looking at her.

Stevie smirked a very similar smirk to Hyde's. "Thank you, I just had to add the I have no father card in, you know give it effect."

The 4 adults mouths were wide open. "My god Jackie you are raising the devil." Eric muttered.

Stevie and Jackie laughed. "But she's my devil."

Stevie nodded and looked up at them.

"A very good devil, you're a really good crier, how do you do that?" Donna asked.

Stevie smiled. "Easy!"

"How?"

"Family secret." Stevie and Jackie said together.

Donna scowled. "Right."

"So what were you doing?" Jackie asked hands on her hips.

Stevie looked down, "I lost my earring?" She said more as a question then an excuse.

"Stevie you don't HAVE your ears pierced." Stevie scowled at the ground.

"So what were you really doing?" Stevie looked up and crossed her arms looking off into the distance.

"Oh God Jackie I'm so sorry!" Donna exclaimed all of a sudden. Jackie looked at her.

"Why what did you do?"

"I- we, were discussing some uh stuff and I think Stevie heard."

Jackie's eyes got really big. "WHAT?"

Donna shrank back from the little pixie, Hyde looked at Jackie surprised.

"What you— Stevie what did you hear?" Stevie looked up at her mother, what was so important in that conversation to have wigged her mother out that much.

"Nothing, not much just someone they were talking about, who someone else looks like, nothing very interesting, till you hear a name." Stevie shrugged, Laurie looked back and forth bewildered. What was going on?

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jackie snapped rubbing her head.

"Oh is this about you and Hyde?" Laurie asked.

"When you found out you were—" "GO AWAY LAURIE!" Jackie yelled.

Laurie rolled her eyes then went into her and Fez's room.

Jackie shook her head then headed back downstairs. Hyde looked at her, then grabbed her hand before she went downstairs.

"What? What was she going to say about us?" Jackie pulled her arm back.

"Nothing I'm, I'm going to bed its late."

"Jackie it's 10:13."

"So? It's my vacation on vacations you sleep a lot, anyway I have to get up early, we have to go Christmas shopping."

"We?" Hyde asked wondering who she was talking about.

"Yeah me and Stevie."

"Oh." Hyde sighed hoping for a split scecond she was referring to him, then an idea came to him, why didn't he make so excuse to go with her. Man wasn't life ironic 11 years ago he would have sacrificed his arm not to go with Jackie but now all he wanted to do was sacrifice his arm TO BE WITH HER.

"Wait isn't Christmas in like a week?" Eric said.

"Yeah but I have to get a few extra presents."Jackie said as casually as saying what's up.

"Jackie Point Place is wiped out!"

"Oh I know were to go don't worry." Jackie said shaking her head at Donna.

"I'll go too." Hyde said surprising everyone.

"Why?" Jackie asked bluntly.

"Well cause I have to get yours and Stevie presents, this IS a surprise visit and no on told me 2 extra people would be here so...I need more presents."

Jackie shrugged. "Sure, Come on Stevie we have to go to bed a busy day awaits us."

Stevie got up and headed towards the steps. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting wasn't it, she thought casually.

Hope you enjoyed, ignore the spelling mistakes, if there are anyway. I'll try to get the next chappie up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What's so special about the basement?

A/N: All Jackie's POV, this will be really short, but chapter 5 will be up soon.

Right before Jackie came upstairs.

I was suppose to go after Stevie to go to bed, oh well. I wanna go to the basement, I didn't really get to see it earlier. I sighed as I walked down the steps I got to know so well. I feel as if I was 16 years old again. But when I was 16 that wasn't my first time oh no! My first time in the basement was when I was 13 years old, and so naive. My mind wondered to the very first time when I came down these steps.

1974

I walked into the smelly basement, the whole house smelled nice like something was cooking something good, like cookies, but of course not as nice as my house. But the basement smelled kind of musty like it needed to be aired out.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the creaky old steps and came upon a group. Michael promised to show me his little "gang" today. I was a little nervous, I mean I've seen them around but I haven't TALKED to them. I had my own friends like Pam Macy and Rachel Lewis, oh and I can't forget about Olivia Walker. We were the coolest most popular cliche in school despite only being in the 7th grade.

That's how I ended up with Michael since he was just so cute. I flipped my hair and took a deep breath in, I was Jackie Burkhart strong and cool I could handle meeting a little group of people, under me.

"Hey guys this is Jackie." Michael said introducing me to the group.

"That's Donna." He said pointing to a huge red head who I saw take 3 guys down with her in gym.

"Hyde." pointing to a scruffy looking kid with a Led Zeppelin shirt on a pair of ripped jeans. Hyde what kinda name was that? What a weird person. Who wears ripped clothing?

Then "Eric or Foremen as we call him." I looked at him he looked kinda like a really ugly girl, he was really scrawny.

I nodded at them. "Hi I'm Jackie." I said in my nicest slowest voice.

"We know who you are." the guy Hyde said snidely.

I glared at him I was trying to be NICE here and he was making it very difficult.

"Oh well I know who you guys are too, you're Michael's friends."

"Very good! Man why did you have to bring her here?" Hyde asked in a slightly whinny tone.

"Cause she's my girl! you know! My girl!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Donna, trying to act nice, which was difficult for me.

"Hi." I said to her she looked at me funny then smiled, but it looked pained.

"Hi." Then the basement was quiet.

My first time in the basement was weird, and awkward. Why in the world did I continue coming here for the next 5 years?

1989

I jerked myself out of my memories. I realized that I stopped half way to the bottom of the stairs. Man was that a weird first time almost as weird as the first time me and Steven kissed. I finished walking down the stairs and looked at the almost empty basement. Only Steven sat there, so gathered all of my courage and sat down.

"Hi." I said. Steven glanced at me.

"Hey, dinner was good." I nodded and glanced at the tv. Ironically he was watching the Price Is Right.

"Ha the price is right, I haven't seen that in years." I said laughing slightly. "Not since...that summer." I muttered.

He looked at me and smirked. "Yeah me neither I guess."

I smiled, this was a really nice moment between us. No fighting, no yelling, no bickering, no tension.

See I don't need to sleep with him to get away from the tension actually there would probably be MORE tension if I slept with him.

"That was the weirdest summer of my life." I blurted out.

He looked at me curiously. "One minute we'd be watching The Price is Right then we'd be making out. Or I'd be crying over Michael then making out. Or even sleeping then next minute we'd be making out."

He continued to look at me. "Yeah fun summer."

Summer of 1978

I glanced around the basement, another boring day sitting with Steven Hyde. I looked at him, he was trying to find something interesting to watch cause he was channel surfing.

I sat next to him and we were the only ones in the basement, actually I think the only ones in the entire house.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation since there was nothing on tv. He glanced at me.

"So... what's up...since yesterday." I shrugged, a lot, actually but I didn't feel like sharing the fact that my mom was cheating on my dad again in some exotic place and my dad was being weird and evasive.

"Nothing. You?"

"Same, Eric is crying over Donna again though." I nodded, Eric had been doing that a lot lately, coming down here and crying, or wailing, or asking me if he could cry on my shoulder. It was starting to get creepy.

But it was fun when he left cause me and Steven made fun of him for it. Somewhere deep inside though I feel bad for him, I mean Michael did the same thing to me.

But oddly after the first week or two I realized I didn't really care. No, all I could really think about was Steven for some strange reason I mean I thought my little pathetic crush was over with him, I guess not.

I glanced at him, I was surprised and excited to realize he was starring at me too. In about a minute we were on top each other making out.

One of many make-out sessions.

Back to the present, Basement.

I smiled back at the memory, our first hook-up. Wow what was up with this basement. I glanced at Hyde who was starring at me.

"So..."

"So..."

there was silence in the basement again.

I was totally deja vuing back to that summer, and many other days when we had broken up and couldn't really think of anything to talk about, when alone.

I jerked myself out of the trance that I noticed I was in, me and Steven were having a sort of starring contest. I was determined not to look at Steven again.

Me, Him, and this basement always were a bad idea, we broke up in here, got back together in here.

What was so special about this basement?

Then I heard a wail and looked up towards the ceiling.

"What was that?" Hyde shrugged and got up.

"Shall we go investigate?" I nodded.

That's when I saw my daughter on the floor sobbing/wailing/crying. I smirked, she was really my daughter I had no doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Back to the regualr POV. Thankx so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like Stevie. Hope you enjoy this chappie.

Chapter 5 Shopping

Jackie woke up early the next morning and for a few minutes forgot were she was, but then she remembered, Foremen's Couch. She wondered if it was a dream, then all of the memories from the previous day came back. She sighed and looked at the 10 year old sleeping next to her. Jackie decided to get up and shower. She went into the bathroom taking some clothes with her. Taking a quick shower and brushed her hair, finally deciding to leave it down, she did some make-up and pulled her jeans and red silk shirt on. She sighed and looked over her clothes. Today would be very interesting. She quietly walked out and put her clothes away. By then a few more people where awake.

"Hey Donna." Jackie said pouring some coffee in a mug.

"Hi."Donna said yawning. "you look ready to go."

"Yeah. It's a long drive. Well kinda."

Donna nodded, sipping her coffee. "Stevie's awake she's showering now, actually.

Jackie nodded and glanced at the newspaper.

"Morning ladies." Hyde said coming upstairs.

Jackie glanced at him, "you ready?"

"Jackie its 9."

Jackie shrugged. "So?"

"In the morning."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So?" she said a little more impatiently.

Hyde sighed. "I forgot you liked to get an early start."

"I'm ready!" Stevie said coming into the kitchen tying her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Kay lets go!"

"Wait I never got some." Hyde said being dragged out of the house.

After driving for almost an hour, Jackie pulled over and went down a side street. Another 30 minutes she pulled up to a huge mall.

"Kay come on I have a lot of presents to get." Jackie said hopping out.

Stevie and Hyde followed. They walked thought the glass doors, grabbing a cart.

"Ok here's what we will do. Hyde take Stevie to get my present, that will take about45 minutes, then I'll take Stevie so you can get her present, meanwhile I will have gotten yours, Laurie's, and Ben."

"Fine. But why aren't you going to get Kelso's and Fez's?"

"Cause I already got there's."

Hyde nodded just excepting in.

"What about Kitty and Red?"

"I have there's already."

"Mine?" Stevie asked.

"I have yours."

"Where?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a surprise."

"I hate when people say that." Stevie muttered.

"Ok ready now we will meet back here at11:00 ok."

"Fine." Hyde and Stevie went off in a separate direction then Jackie.

Jackie already knew were she'd get Hyde's present, when they were dating she sometimes when there to get presents for him. She headed to a little store that was all black, called 'Rocker tees and Misc.'

She walked in quietly hopping now one would notcie her or else they'd attack her asking if they could help her or not. She headed to the back of the store where they kept the really old vintage tees. She sighed at she rifted through them, nothing good all beatles or something. Finally she came upon a Led Zeppelin shirt she was sure that Steven didn't have, since she went through his clothes earlier. She decided to get him 2 shirts and 3 greatest hits CDs. (A/N: I don't know if they had cds back then, but I think they did, if they didn't then it's a tape.) She found a Rolling Stones t-shirt. She decided to buy Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, and Beastie Boys greatest hits. The Beastie boys sounded like something Steven would like. So she paid for them, and headed to go buy Laurie something.

Meanwhile in a jewelry store, Stevie and Hyde were looking for something to buy Jackie.

"So you think that Jackie would like Jewelry?" Hyde asked scooping the gold section out.

Stevie shrugged "I would, but all people are different, I know mom would though, she hasn't bought any really decent jewelry in awhile. Spends all the money on rent, she says that if we lived here we'd be rich, but New York City too expensive. "

Hyde looked at her. "Really? Is she debating whether to move back or not?"

Stevie shrugged then pointed to a bracelet. "What about that one?" Hyde looked at it, it was a charm bracelet, with a heart already on it, it was silver too.

He suddenly got an idea. "that's good."

Stevie nodded. "Hey can I have that one, but can you put a grasshopper on it too?" The Jewelry guy nodded and got it out.

"Oh and a J please, and can you wrap it?" the guy nodded again. "Anything else?"

"No."

the guy started to wrap the bracelet.

"So what do you want?" Stevie shrugged.

"Not Jewelry, but maybe a cd, like the new Nirvana Cd, but I told mom, to get that for me so never mind. Um hmm what do I want..."

"Oh well I'll think of something, we gotta get back to Jackie." Hyde said checking his watch.

They paid and left the store.

They saw Jackie sitting by there meeting spot, sipping a coffee.

"What'd you get?" Stevie asked her mother.

"Well I got Stevens present, and Laurie's, now I need Ben's and Steven has to get yours."

Stevie nodded and went to peak in the bags.

"Cool." she exclaimed.

Jackie smiled and looked at Hyde. "Ok meet here in 30 minutes, then we'll have lunch."

Hyde nodded, and they were off again.

They meet again 30 minutes later all tired from shopping.

"Have fun?" Jackie asked as they walked towards the food court.

Hyde smirked, "tons, especially with you there."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok."

Abig guy with a huge camera came up to them all of a sudden stopping the 3. "Can I interest you in a family picture?"

Jackie's eyes widened. "We aren't a family." she said fast.

The camera man looked at her strangely. "Really cause the little girl looks a lot like her daddy."

"We don't want one!" Jackie said and ushered them away towards the food court again.

"Hahahaha that was weird!" Jackie said in a high pitch voice looking over her shoulder.

Hyde looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I guess, but—"

"I'm gonna have some Macdonald's anyone else?"

Stevie followed her mother.

She was still thinking about what they photographer guy said. "Really cause the little girl looks a lot like her daddy." That sentence kept ringing in her ears. We look a lot alike, then Stevie remembered what Eric and Donna were saying the night before. Someone in the house looked a lot like someone else. Steven Hyde could be her father.

So? you all enjoy this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so happy people like my story, LoL. Thankx to everyone who is reading it,especiallyPokey,Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Jaded-Amaya,EcstasyOfSesshoumaru,Crazy, bfan2good4u, hmmart,anberzen,andResEvilGirl who can believe im my spelling mistakes. I hope there aren't too many and that its getting better. Enjoy this chappie something surprising might happen in it. Of course thank you to everyone else I didn't name. I'm happy that my fic inspired you DarksouledSaiyanphoenix.

Chapter 6 Christmas Eve.

All week the only thing Stevie thought about was that Steven Hyde could be her father. She wanted to ask her mother many times but always lost the nerve to.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Donna was having a huge party for it. Then tomorrow they'd get up early and open presents, then they'd have a huge dinner that night again, or maybe just leftover.

Stevie sighed as she sat in the basement looking through old pictures. She had decided to do a little research on her mother and Hyde's relationship. It wasn't going so well, she was too afraid to ask anyone, and the pictures weren't very helpful. She had found a fair amount of pictures with her mother and Hyde, also one with a blonde women, buried in a deep pile.

She must have been the stripper, Stevie had decided. She looked up as she heard foot steps, everyone was making food who could be coming down here.

She hurridly shoved the pictures under the couch and jumped on them clicking the tv on.

"Stevie?" Donna asked coming downstairs.

Stevie looked up, "Hi Donna how's the cooking?"

"Good, but we need to move your stuff down here so could you come help us?" Stevie nodded and went upstairs to get her stuff from the living room.

She hurriedly moved her stuff and went back downstairs. She waited a few minutes before she looked under to couch to look for the pictures. Then went back to what she was doing, she founda couple school formals, some withher mother withKelso others with Hyde.

Stevie sighed and leaned back against the couch. Her little search was not going so well she needed to think bigger. She needed to do a little snooping around, well ok ALOT. She looked behind the couch to where sheknewHyde's room was. She quietly and quickly walked over there and silently opened the door. It was a small room with a small cot in it, posters were around the wall, it was dirty and smelled kinda funny. She walked around trying to figure out were to start. She decided under the bed since that was where she put all of her valuable stuff. She got down on her hands and knees to search under the bed. She came up with a huge brown bag, a t-shirt, some pants, a unicorn, an old abba album, a frame,2 pictures, and sevral written peices of paper with words scratched out.

First Stevie looked at the brown bag, it had sevral brown bags in it, finally she got to the last one and gasped. "Marijuana." she whispered excited, she had never seen realmarijuana before, it had a powerful feeling on her and she was excited. Then she remember what her mother said...and teachers, drugs were bad. "No wonder mom didn't want me to know Hyde was my dad." she muttered, then looked at the picture. It was one of her mother, a school picture. Stevie smiled her mom looked so pretty. Then she looked at another picture, it was one of Hyde and her mom at a formal dance, they looked so happy. Stevie sighed, then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She freaked, shoved everything back under the bed and ran on to the couch.

"hey Stevie, what are you up to?" Hyde asked coming down the steps.

Stevie shrugged starring strait at the tv. "um nothing, why would you ask that?"

"cause you've been down here all day. Are you looking for something?"

Stevie stiffened. "n-no o-of course not, what could I be looking for?"

"I dunno, presents, or through my room? I heard running down here."

Stevie's eyes went big. "I didn't do anything!"

"chill out...man what is with everyone being on edge today." Hyde shrugged and went over to the freezer to get a beer. "first Donna, then Jackie, then Eric, then you. It's only a dinner. So what ARE you doing down here?"

"umm I wanted to keep out of everyone's way."

Hyde nodded and took a sip of his beer. "yeah? I think I'll join you."

There was silence in the basement, till Hyde noticed something on the floor.

"Stevie?"

"yes?"

"why were you looking at old pictures."

Stevie looked down by her high tops, one of the formal pictures was face up on the ground.

"because...I wanted to see what you guys were like when you were younger." She nodded intensely. "yeah."

Hyde shrugged and accepted the answer. Stevie sat fidgetting on the couch, finally she heard her mom's voice.

"Stevie, hunny, come up here to get changed." Stevie stood up gratefully and practically ran up the steps.

As Jackie and Stevie changed inEric and Donna'sroom Stevie debated toask her mother about Hyde.

"mom?"

"yes?"

"I have a serious question to ask you."

"ok?"

"well..um mom does this make me look fat?"

Jackie laughed. "no you look adorable. Is that the serious question you wanted to ask?"

Stevie looked down at her bare feet. No, she thought.

Jackie looked at her sensing something was wrong. "Stevie, you know you can ask me anything, I'll tell you the truth, you don't have to worry."

Stevie nodded countinuing to look at her socks. "I know."

"here, how about we have a long chat about whatis bothering you after the party?"

Stevie nodded and sadly walked out of the bedroom, thinking about the best way to ask her question. Then she walked back into the bedroom to get her shoes. Jackie smiled sadly at her daughter, she had a good idea what wasbothering her, and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation.

Stevie walked around the party like a drone, she hated grown-up parties they were all about talking and drinking. Two things Stevie wasn't really in the mood to do. She sighed and sat on the couch next to Ben.

"hey." She said sipping her drink.

He nodded at her and smiled. "hello."

They sat in silence, Steviecontemplating wether to ask his advice or not, hisparents were kinda the same as hers.

"Ben?"

"yeah?"

"um does it bother you that you're parents weren't married when they had you?"

"not really I like my living situation, here on Christmas every other year and every other weekend andChicago during the week and on Thanksgiving."

Stevie nodded, thinking again about going to find her mom.

"why?Where's your father?"

Stevie shrugged not wanting to get into this. "I don't know."

"so we kinda have the same thing going."

"yeah I guess we do."

"you know, It's really importent to have your father, I mean I love coming here to hang out with mine. Sure he's not smart but he's my dad, everyone deserves to knowtheir own fathers, and if you're mother won't tell you then well, ask I guess."

They were in silence for another couple of mintues. Suddenly Stevie felt really angry at her mother. She was suppose to tell her everything about her past, and stuff, she was the daughter who needed to know her parents. Her mother had taken thataway from her. She wanted to know her father, even if he smoked pot, something Ben and her momhad said had finally hit acord. Her mom said that she could ask heranything, but her father was a taboo subject.How dare she keep this huge secret from her, she had a right to know who her father was.

"wanna make-out?" Ben asked all of a sudden.

Stevieshook her head and stood up,she was going to go find her mother and talk to her about this.

She wentinto the kitchen where she found her mom and Mrs Foremen talking.

"mom! How dare you!" Stevie said her voice shaking.

Jackie looked bewildered by her sudden outburst. "what? what did I do now?"

"you n-never told me!" Stevie screamed, not notcing that Eric was coming into the kitchen and that the whole other room could here her.

"never told you what?" Jackie yelled back.

"who my father was!" Stevie sobbed out, she never noticed the tears either, all she noticed was the fact that her mom had never told her who her father was and it was all building up.

"Stevie can't we talk about this later?" Jackie asked looking nervously around theroom.

"no I want to talk about this NOW! Ihave every right to know this."Stevie said sobbing really hard. She didn't notice that everyone was now looking at her and Jackie.

"fine Stephanie I'll tell you since you are having a total brake down over it!" Jackie shouted. "My god, I was going to tell youafter the party anyway! You just had to go all upset about it. I'msorryI haven't told you, till now because younever asked!" Jackie shouted her own tears coming now. "If you did ask then i wasn't ready to tell you because I wanted to forget him and what he didto me! I didn't want youto get hurt, if he didn't care or whatever. But since you are sostubborn just like Steven I'll tell you it's S----"

Jackie stopped as she noticed that Steven Hyde was standing right by the top of the stairs and had just heard her whole rant. She looked at him and he looked back at her with his Zen face on, which meant that she was in deep crap. She had just confessed that Stevie was Steven's daughter right infront of him. This was SO not how she imagined this evening or this moment to go.

Jackie heardly wipped away her tears and looked around her, Stevie looked at her with tears running down her face. Mrs Foremen looked at the whole mess with her mouth slightly open. Eric and Donnawere starring at Hyde and Jackie. Kelso was quiet for once, and Fez was taking pieces of cake for himself.

Jackie looked down at the ground, she couldn't stay here she had to get out, just for a little while, everyone was starring at her as if this whole mess was her falt. Which it totally wasn't.

She looked behind her and ran for the glass door,stumbling out into the nice cold winter air, running as fast as she could in her long skirt and boots. She wanted to run and run and run, to ecsape all of her problems, but they kept coming back to get her, like the last time she was here when she was pregnant with Stevie.

I know it was kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it and thankx again for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this is all in Jackie's POV. Enjoy. Thankx again for the review, I'm seeing you all really like this story, check my other story out too.

Chapter 7 Pregnany Memories

1979

I sat on the bathroom floor of mine and Fez's place. Everything had gone so wrong. Me and Steven were suppose to be married not him and that Stripper. But now he was and they seemed happy so I really didn't want to ruin that for him, since I already ruined his life so much already, as I've been told.

I gazed down at the box in my hand, and the kitchen timer went off. It was time to see. I grabbed the box in my hand and made a mental note: Pink for yes Blue for no. For once in my life I hated the color pink and wished it never would come up.

I took a shakey hand towards the stick and looked, I moaned and dropped the box, and the stick hating the color pink more and more. I vowed right then and there never to wear the horrible color again.

I was pregnant with my married ex-boyfriends baby. What wasI going to do?

I sat on the floor of the bathroom for what seemed like hours. I had to tell someone. I had to getout of Point Place. I had to get away from Steven and his Stripper.

I was making lists of stuff I just HAD to do but making no effort to get up and do them. I felt completly and utterely alone. Something I'd been feeling alot of lately.

I slowly got up and headed towards the phone. I should tell Fez. I thought slowly, tell him I was leaving. But no I couldn;t I couldn't tell Fez anything because Fez had a bigger mouth then me and Steven would know in about an hour.

I looked down at the phone numbers running through my head, who to call? who to call?

I finally decided on Donna, I could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell. Sure we'd kinda drifted this year but maybe she'd understand.

I dialed. It rang twice before she answered.

"hello?"

"Donna?"

"Jackie? you sound funny?"

"can you come over?

"umI dunnowhy?"

"I-I have to talk to you its really REALLY importent."

"Um Jackie I can't right now ok. I'm- I'm helping Sam with something and...I just can't"

I bit back a sob, my one and only friend had dumped me for the Stripper. I let a sob escape by accident.

"jackie?"

"that's that's fine Donna, I understand."

I hung up and fell onto the couch. What should I do? Should I tell Fez? No he'd spill the beans. Should I tell Mrs Foremen? No she's to close to Steven. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone maybe I should just leave. I curled up in a ball, and slowly feel asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on the door.

"JACKIE! OPEN UP!"

I looked at the door and realized Donna was knocking on it. Confused I glanced at the clock I'd been asleep for an hour. I tiredly got up and headed towards the door. Opening it slowly I looked up at the red head.

"Oh my god Jackie you look like hell." She said coming inside.

I forgot I was wearing make-up. "oh yeah I...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I nodded. Still tired.

"you wanted to tell me something inportent?"

"yeah I... Donna your my best friend and you would promise to never ever EVER tell anyone anything I told you right?" I said no fully awake and sitting on the couch.

She nodded. "Yeah Yeah Jackie. Just tell me what's the matter, I've never seen you act this way and...it's scarying me."

I laughed a hollow laugh. "well DOnna I've never been pregnant before so..."

"OH MY GOD!" Donna yelled getting up off the couch. She started pacing infront of me.

"I understand now. Oh god Jackie I'm sorry."

I smiled that was the way it should be. DOnna groveling for forgiveness. "it's fine Donnjusthelp me to figure out what to do."

"how long?" she askedlooking atme.

I shrugged. "I don;t know I think I have to go to a doctor."

She nodded. "yeah, yeah that'd be good."

She paced andI picked at my nails.

She looked at me, "is it Hyde's?" She asked quietly. I nodded tears coming back to my eyes. "yeah but he doesn't know I found out this morning." she nodded.

"I'm leaving." I announced suddenly. "I'm going to move to New York City and live there."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "why? Jackie we can figure this out here."

I shook my head. "no Steven deserves to be happy and if he is happy with the stripper then fine I'll leave."

Donna shook her head. "no no no Jackie stay really."

"it won't work Donna. I'm goihng and that's final." I stood up and went to start packing.

"today you're leaving today?" Donna asked coming in to my room.

I nodded packing my suitcases. "yeah I have no job I have tons of money, I have some connections in New York I'll figure it out."

"will you come back even? And what about us? what about Fez?"

"Fez is a big boy he can handle himself. I don't know if I'm coming back but come visit me."

"JAckie you can;t run away from your problems."

"donna this is my problem!I'm leaving and that's final I'm never everEVER coming back."

I looked upat her, she looke hurt.

"I'll miss you." She said coming over to hug me. I smiled, despite this whole year I'd never again find a friend like Donna. "me too."

We let go and I headed into the kitchen to get some paper.

"what should I tell them?" she asked following me.

"tell Fez, I'll miss him." I paused looking for a pen. "tell everyone else I got a job offer and had to leave immediately. Don't tell anyone the truth please, especially not Hyde. And I amin Chicago not New York got it? good"

I finished my quick letter.

Dear Fez,

A call came frommy job, got a new one, had to leave immediately. Love you and hope to see you soon. I'll send you you're Christmas present since I'll probably not have enough money to go home.

Luv Jackie.

I capped the pen, hugged Donna again. Went to the phone and called my connections who said that they needed a worker, and headed to New york City. Wondering if I'd ever see any of my friends again. Wondering if I'd see Hyde ever again. And Wondering what would happen from here.

Did you like the flashback? I hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well my chapters so far are getting pretty intense huh? LoL. they will hopefully lighten up in another chapter, but this one is getting really Angsty. I'm sry if 6 and 7 were a little too intense for you. But I'm glad you are all enjoying. Oh and some facts in this next chapter might not beright but just bear through this with me, please. Yeah and Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, you can totally be my beta. My e-mail is in my profile.

Chapter 8 Who's more angry?

1989

Jackie sat in a place she hadn't been to in awhile. When ever she wanted somewhere to be alone she went to the abandon Photo Hut. She sat on the empty stair starring off into space. She vaguely noticed the car pull up next to her own. And she tried not to notice the person who got out of it. Or the same person who sat next to her.

"Jackie..." he said in a similar tone as when he told her he accidently cheated on her with the slut nurse.

"Steven..." she said sighing finally looking at him.

He was quietly playing with her hand looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time.

"you go." Jackie said tryingnot to concentrate on his fingers which were lazily playing with hers.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened that year...But you kinda brang it on yourself." he added looking at her.

JAckie laughed a short sour laugh.

"my falt! Steven...you know what! I am not going to get into this with you right now. I am going to concentrate on the future not your unfortunate past." Jackie looked down at her shoes.

They were silent for awhile, just how Hyde liked it, silence with Jackieit was like one of the very uncommon things that could happen to you, but strangely Hyde wasn't enjoying it as much as he ususally did.

"I'm Sorry for not telling you." Jackie said finally accepting her falts. "thats the only thing I'm sorry for, because I didn't ever try to sleep with Kelso, you were just so...insecure about him that you ran off to marry a stripper, not even waiting for an explanation, like always."

Hyde looked at her, contemplating weither to tell her off or not. "Jackie..."

"no it's fine...I guess what's done is done. You didn't love me then and you don't love me now, or else why would you run off to Vegas. I guess maybe it was my falt in a way...driving you to get married. But finally you did get married... and it wasn't to me, which by the way Hyde was really hypocritical of you."

Hyde just looked at her wondering what to say. "you know I was going to ask you to marry me."

"yeah but after thinking about it for, oh, the last 10 yrs, I realized that well...you'd only marry me to make ME happy not yourself. Maybe you'd have been happy, but everytime I brang it up you'd change the subject, or tell me off. I was the only one that wanted marriage in the relationship and ironically YOU got married. Man life is so FUNNY that way isn't it."

Hyde didn't have anything to say to that. He just let her ramble on and on. Looking at her, feeling like he was seeing her for the 1st time. This time instead of Jackie rambaling about meaningless stuff she was talking about stuff that he'd thought about over and over again.

"Jackie, that's not true. I loved you, and maybe I would have been happy, besides that's not the reason I came out here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jackie looked at him with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. "have you been listening?" she shouted. "I figure I'd ruin your life, your marriage, I'd be forcing you to get back with me again. Something you supposedly didn't want, as you put it.I figured you were over me when you married your tramp! I moved because I felt like I wasn't wanted. I didn't tell Stevie because I didn't want her to get hurt! Everyone had their different opinions on the whole thing. But I followed my heart, because that was the way to go. Now I see guarding my family and trying to saveMY child any hurt was a TOTAL mistake you would have totally taken me back if I'd told you. You'd probably done it right infront of Sam too!" Jackie shouted, the last part she said in a sarcastic voice. "I know you Steven Hyde you would have done nothing, you probably would have shrugged it off as being desperate or something and told me off! you'd have NEVER EVER would have believed me." By this time Jackie was standing up and pacing the parking lot.

Hyde just looked at her slightly alarmed. "I would not have!" he shouted once she took a breathier. But then he thought about what she said and he reconsidered.

"don't lie to me, don't like to yourself you would have and you know it! You wouldn't have left her just for me! She was your wife." tears started coming down her eyes, and she hurridly wipped them away.

"no Jackie I would have talked to you about it! butI can't because you kept a freakin CHILD from me for 10 years!" he shouted back."you could have told me after Sam left. Also what do you mean everyone gave there opinion?" Hyde asked recalling what she had said earlier.

"Yeah Hyde everyone knew! Fez!Donna! Eric! god even freakin LAURIE! everyone!"

Hyde looked down. "everyone but the most importent PERSON!" he yelled at her. "Can't you just tell me what happened?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"what do you want to know? I found out,told Donna, left Fez a note, packed, then left."

"more details."

Jackie sighed trying to calm down. "fine, I'd been feeling sick for awhile, pucking and being sore and stuff. At work there was this women talking about the same symptoms, and how she was pregnant, so I decided to buy a home pregnancy test." she paused, recalling the meomories. "well I found out I was pregnant, called Donna, left a note for Fez, headed to New York to get a job. I have connections, and left. I slept in a dirty hotel the first couple of monthes then got an apartment." Jackie laughed at the thought of the dirty hotel she stayed in.

"so how'd everyone else find out?" Hyde asked sitting down looking at her.

"well...Donna invited me back to Point Place for a week when you went away on buisness. She wanted to tell me her and Eric were engaged, again. At the time I was 7 monthes pregnant. Fez came there one day when I was having lunch with Donna, and found out. He freaked on me, because I left. He got so mad thathe went complaining to Mrs. Foremen, who told Mr. Foremen,who accidently told Bob,who told Midge in one of there "who should Donna not hang out with" conversations, who told Kelso's mom at the mall, who yelled at Kelso thinking it was his kid...she's a little late in years. Then Kelso came running back to the basement screamed it to Eric, who yelled at Donna for not telling him before now, they were overheard by Laurie, who told Fez. Who already knew, then they all came back to me, to address the problem to me...when I was trying tosleeping." Jackie said in a big rush.

Hyde laughed despite the tension. "wow."

"yeah wow, try hearing it 50 times in the same day when you were trying to sleep."

"I'm surprised they all kept it quiet." Hyde muttered, taking his sunglasses off to rub his eyes.

Jackie nodded, smiling too. "yeah I was pretty proud of them, I think they thought it was my problem to deal with. Actually Kelso was the one that really wanted me to tell you, he was going to tell you. He thought it wasn't right for you not to know. He kept comparing the situation to Brook and Him, and how he'd feel."

Hyde nodded. "I'm surprised."

Jackie nodded not knowing what else to say.

"I was pretty Pissed when you left, actually. So after you left I told Sam to leave...thinking you'd come back. But you never did so I actually left to go to Chicago, I never found you. Now I know why you were in New York City." Hyde said looking at Jackie waiting for a reaction.

Her face was blank, it only flickered for a minute when he mentioned he'd gone looking for her. But deep inside Jackie was touched, he'd went to come to Chicago to look for her to bring her home. How sweet.

"wow, I guess we both had a lot to say tonight." she muttered gazing out into the dark.

"yeah more you then me, though."

Jackie laughed. "yeah, I was always the talkitive one."

Hyde smirked at that. "So what do you do in New York?"

"I work at a news station."

"cool, cool. So Stevie's in what the 4th grade?"

Jackie laughed. "5th."

"wow I don't even know what grade my own daughter is in." hyde said smiling a litte. "well that was weird to say." he added.

Jackie giggled. "you get used to it. I guess it's partly my falt that you don;t know that. I should have told you."

"and I shouldn't have driven you away and..."

"there's too much to name." Jackie said interupting him. "just say Sorry, spelled out in an airplane, like boyfriends are suppose to."

"So I'm your Boyfriend now?" he asked with a smirk.

"if you wanna be...god I sound like I'm in high school again." Jackie laughed.

"you do, but I think we should go. When I left Donna was shoving people out of the door."

"yeah you're probabaly right...for once."

"yeah yeah, so we can talk more about this after---"

"we talk to Stevie." Jackie said finishing his sentence. "we have to talk to Stevie this will affect her too, plus I have to announce something to everyone."

"what?"

"you have to wait and see."

"Jackie..."

"nope, you have to wait."

They started heading for their seperate cars, when Hyde called out to the little pixie.

"Jacks, IAM sorry, and maybe I still harbor feelings for you." he added the last part despite himself.

Jackie smiled. "maybe I do too, but this isn't the time to talk about that."

Hyde smirked. "yeah."

They got into their cars and drove off, back to the Foremen's where everything awaited them.

* * *

I know I know it was really intense but after the next chapter it won't be AS intense I swear. well maybe not swear. Hope you enjoyed. and if you read my other fic too i will be updating on that soon i swear. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Ok well I'm happy to say this but I will not have anymore Spelling errors because I HAVE A BETA so rejoyce you will not have to think very hard to figure out which words are which. LoL. So I hope you enjoy and chapter10 (wow 10!) will be up soon, that one will be all from Stevie's POV. Thank you to my new Beta Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, SpotlessLadybug, rainbowfairy,Ecstasy Of Sesshoumaru, anberzen, bfan2good4u, ResEvilGirl, hmmart, crazy (), pokey, and anymore who luv this fic. Enjoy chap 9. 

Chapter 9 Other People's thoughts  
1979 Donna's POV  
'Man how are we going to break it to him?' I wondered as I walked in the door with Fez. 

Fez was actually looking kind of pale, I've never seen him like this, it's like he was SAD Jackie left. Don't get me wrong I am sad too, but I bet she'll come running back to us in like a week, tops. She can't live with out us. We are like family to her, besides I'll miss her too much if she stays away forever, not that I'd admit it of course. 

We finally got to the basement door, and walked in silently, unknowingly we walked in on a serious make out session between Sam and Hyde. 

"Oh, Oh!" I yelled jumping back outside, dragging Fez along with me. 

"But, I wanted to watch." Fez wailed. 

"Fez!" I shouted at him.

"Why do your friends, always have to ruin everything!" I heard Sam's voice wail. 

I was slightly offended by this, I mean me and Sam were friends, I wasn't just Hyde's friend. 

"It's ok guys you can come in." Hyde's voice said coming through the door. 

So me and Fez walked in, I looked at Fez and he at me. 

"Let's go get Kitty too, I doubt Red will care." I said to Fez. 

I really didn't want to repeat this twice. 

"Oh and we have to get Randy too." I added at Fez's retreating back. How could I forget my own boyfriend? Man I was really bad at the dating anyone but Eric thing. Fez ran upstairs and got Mrs. Foremen, and surprisingly he was dragging Red along with him. Luckily Randy came in that moment too. Everyone sat down and Fez and I stood up. 

"Wait shouldn't Jackie be here." Hyde asked all of a sudden. 

I looked at Fez and Fez looked at me, he was just as afraid at Hyde's reaction as me.

I'd known Hyde a very long time and I wasn't fooled by his "I got with a stripper to forget the women I love" routine. Nope it'd take more to fool me, Donna Pinciotti. I knew that Hyde still loved Jackie and that Sam was just a replacement, just someone that he knew wouldn't hurt him as Jackie had hurt him, or will hurt him in this case. Man I should get a stripper to help ME coop with Eric. 

"Well ok um this is actually about Jackie." I said looking down at the speech me and Fez wrote together. 

When Jackie left I stayed at the apartment 'till Fez got home it was really cute how he greeted her. He came into the house screaming 'Jackie, Darling, are you home yet? Are you ready for movie night?' it was really sweet. But when I handed him the note, he was thinking it was a joke, I felt so bad then, he seemed to have really liked Jackie. Actually I think we all did but just wouldn't admit to it, it'd be like me admitting to secretly liking Abba. 

"What'd you mean?" Randy asked. "Is this like a joke?" 

I shook my head. 

"Well see earlier this...week I went by Jackie's place and found her packing." I said reading from the paper. 

Then Fez continued. "I was at work, she was at home doing god knows what." 

I choked when he said that, because I suddenly remembered what she was doing. She was checking to see if she was pregnant. It was really very sad the whole ordeal. 

I sighed then realized everyone was looking at me. 

"Oh sorry, Um she had said that she got accepted to a job...in Chicago and won't ever be coming back...again...ever." I nodded. 

Looking to see everyone's reaction to what had just been said. 

"What?" Randy asked slightly confused. 

"She left!" Fez yelled suddenly. 

"My buttercup left because-" 

"she got a job offer!" I yelled at Fez. "God, Fez she'll be back. She'll never REALLY leave us." I said more for my benefit then anyone else's. I looked at Hyde; he had his Zen face on. 

"So, like, Jackie left?" Sam asked, smiling. 

I nodded; suddenly kind of pissed that Sam was happy about this. 

"Yeah Sam she left...but not for good." I added the last part in a whisper. I was suddenly really emotional about her leaving so I left the room, running upstairs past Kitty and Red who were still looking slightly confused. 

Hyde's POV:  
Jackie left? Jackie MY Jackie left me? The thought kept repeating in my mind during the whole speech that Donna and Fez gave. Donna kept "casually" glancing in my direction. I can't believe she left me, but then again we weren't together and she really wanted that job so...I guess it really all worked out for the best. I bet she'll be back tomorrow anyway to pronounce her love. Sam suddenly jumped over to me. Sam Oh yeah I forgot about her, so maybe she won't come back to pronounce but at least I'll get to see her. If I can't be with her I want to at least SEE her. But now I can't even do that, oh I got to be composed throughout this. I have to be ZEN. I taught Jackie Zen once. Man I really miss her already, why the hell did I marry Sam anyway?

I looked over at the Foremens. Personally they weren't that close with Jackie so I don't see why they were so upset. Kitty looked like she was about to cry or else shove some vodka down her throat, and Red, boy, Red looked actually kind of depressed. He didn't like Jackie so why was he depressed, oh god here comes the waterworks, Donna just ran upstairs. 

I didn't think Donna cared if Jackie left, she never really liked her sure they were friends but...I guess we all kind of had a soft spot for Jackie. My Jackie. I turned towards Sam; I knew what I had to do. Maybe if I did this Jackie would come back to me. I bet she'll come back as Donna said, we are the closest thing to a family she has.

I lead Sam into my room by the arm. 

"Sam." I said, in a serious voice. 

"Isn't this exciting? Hyde. I mean now we get to be by ourselves and no Jackie can bother us." she said with a dreamy look on her face. 

"I still love Jackie." I said at the same time she said her sentence. 

She stopped to look at me. 

"What? What? Well you know what Hyde! That's fine because I was cheating on you anyway!" she yelled. 

I shook my head kind of figured; she was a stripper after all. She gathered her clothes quickly and quietly. This was a hell of a lot better then I imagined this being. 

"I'll send you the papers." she muttered as she left, without another word she was gone as if she was never even here. 

I just lost both the women in my life, but strangely I feel as if I only lost one, and her name was Jackie. Jackie, who was going to probably be back in a week or two. That's the happy thought I fell asleep too, thinking about Jackie coming back, not the fact that my wife left, or the fact that maybe Jackie wasn't going to come back. 

Now the next chapter will be centered around Stevie. I now Hyde's wife leaving didn't seem that sad or anything but i kinda invision her leaving fast. Also i just wanted to get her the hell outta there. MAN she is annoying. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chappie. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: thank you again for all the reviews, sry this took so long but I did something friday night hope u enjoy this one. 

Chapter 10 Meeting for the first time. 

Stevie's POV 1989

Wow! I can't believe Steven Hyde's my dad. I mean I knew he was my dad, but now I know for sure. I sat in the basement, a little while after my mom ran out, Hyde or should I call him dad? Ran out a few minutes ago to go and find her. I guess it's really my fault for making a scene, I wish I hadn't now. Wish I could go back and ask her all about it after the "perfect" party. But I can't, I can't go back and change it, what's done is done. Man all these feelings are really starting to bug me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Under all the anger I guess she was just trying to be the perfect mom wanting me to be safe, and unhurt. Now I feel bad, she's all messed up because of me, she wouldn't have to leave because of me. A new tear fell down my already tear stricken face. Man I wish I could stop all of these feelings, what should I do with all of them? I glanced up as Donna came down the stairs. 

"I'm sorry." I said automatically. She sighed coming to sit with me on the couch. 

"It's not me you should apologizing too. It's Jackie, she's out there crying her eyes out to Hyde, or else having one of there famous screaming matches." I nodded, and the words slipped from the mouth before I could stop them. 

"She left because of me didn't she?" I sighed my voice kind of raspy. 

"Jackie left for a lot of things back then, you are one of them, she didn't want you to be rejected or hurt or anything, she left because of Sam, Hyde's wife, she left because, I think deep in her heart she was ready to leave." I nodded looking at my shoes. 

"So it's not my fault?" I whimpered a bit more than wanted. 

"No, mostly its Hyde's and I doubt Jackie will blame ANYTHING on you. Jackie and Hyde have a lot of issues to work out." I nodded jumping as the door opened to reveal my mother, and my new father. Weird word there father. Fa-ther. I smiled a weak smile at my mom. 

"I'm sorry." we said at the same time. She smiled and came over to me, hugging me. 

"I should have told you sooner." she said embracing me even more. 

"And I should have not made a scene." I said finding comfort in my mothers arms, even if everything wasn't going to be alright, I felt that it would be sitting there with my mom. 

"So..." Hyde or my father said bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"So..." My mom said. There was silence in the basement. I silently played with the end of my dress. 

"You wanted to tell me something." Hyde said suddenly. 

"Yeah, this is all people meeting." So mom took us upstairs and we all sat in the living room, Mr. Mrs. Foremen, Hyde, Donna, Eric, Laurie, Fez, Kelso, Ben was sleeping. And well basically anyone that hadn't left or fallen asleep. 

"Well..." my mom said getting up in front of everyone. "I have an important announcement to make." 

"You aren't hiding a secret pregnancy again are you?" Mr. Foremen asked rudely. "You know Steven we have to talk about you're new responsibilities and child." he said turning to my dad. Dad, so cool! 

"Anyway." mom said continuing "Me and Stevie are moving back here!" She smiled and clasped her hands together. There was silence in the living room and I felt a huge smile pulling at my face. Now I could live in Point Place with both me mom AND my dad. How cool is that! And if I'm lucky they'll bang and----' 

"WHAT?" Hyde yelled. Donna got up to hug mom. 

"Ha this is SOO cool now you can come home and everyone will be home! I knew my pl-plants need watering for this special occasion." Donna hurried off with mom looking confused after her. 

"Yeah we are moving back." Everyone else in the room got up to hug my mother too. It was pretty fun to watch but then they all came after me. Which wasn't so pleasant Hyde was the last to hug my mom. 

"Well this should be interesting." He said quietly then he came over to me. "So, Stevie you wanna go talk...about everything?" I looked behind his shoulder to where my mom stood nodding encouragingly. 

"Ok." I chirped. We headed down to the basement. Then I went to sit on the couch. "So..." I said. 

"So..." he said back. "Tell me a little about yourself." he said finally. I nodded. 

" Well I lived in New York City till now, my favorite bands are Nirvana, Sex Pistols, Led Zeppelin, umm basically rock and roll. I read, am pretty good in school, and like um cheesecake." I added the last part randomly, he looked at me strangely. 

"Cheesecake? That's was completely random." he said leaning back in his chair. 

"I know I just kind of ran out of things to say." I also leaned back in the couch. 

"Well that's cool." face plain. 

"Yep, you're turn." I said beginning to smile. 

"My turn?" he look the slightest bit confused 

"Yeah your turn I told something's about myself now it's your turn." I said trying to urge him to talk 

"Fine, I'm you're father-" he began but I interrupted him. 

"Well duh! That's why this is completely awkward." I stifled a laugh. 

"Because I'm your father?" he said kind of surprised. 

"Yes." I said face straight. 

"God you're just like Jackie...man you've been living with her too long." I laughed. 

"Yeah well, so go on." urging him more to talk. 

"Well I own a record store, I like Led Zeppelin too, and um, I've been married once." 

"I know. To the stripper right?" Hyde nodded. 

"Yeah so..." 

"Told you this was awkward, see before when we didn't know we were all talk, talk NOW you won't say a word." Hyde laughed. 

"Yeah well..." There was silence in the basement again. 

"You don't like unicorns do you?" I laughed. 

"No , that's mom's thing not mine." he nodded. "So have you always lived in here?" I asked trying to make conversation. 

"Um no I lived with my mom then she left so then the Foremen's took me in. I stayed her till a couple of years ago when I got my own place, but my place was just knocked down so I needed a place to stay." I nodded; good I didn't want my father to be a bum. Suddenly I asked. 

" Would you ever get back with my mom?" He snapped his head up. 

"I don't know I don't think she still loves me like I love her, I mean we talked about it, but I think we just remain friends for now." I shook my head. Parents! They were so in denial about everything. I smiled at that thought. Parents were so in denial, maybe I could MAKE them come out of it. Because you know Denial is just not a river in Egypt yea know. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: well I have decided, I am going to make a sequal if anyone is interested. If you want a sequal then please review, cause I won't write it if no one is going to read it. I'm SO glad everyone is enjoying this I mean, this story got kinda depressing and you guys stuck through to the very or well 11th end. And i'm glad, so thank you VERY much for reading and reviewing it is encouraged all the way. So anyway this chapter is kinda sappy, and family happy, I figured you all deserved a break from the drama and depression. Enjoy chapter 11 12 will be up soon. 

Chapter 11 Christmas 

Jackie woke up early the next morning not being able to sleep. She and Stevie had to sleep downstairs on cots since the living room was a total mess. She vowed to get an apartment soon, to many memories in this basement for one, two Steven slept right across the hall, and three the cots were incredibly uncomfortable. She looked over at Stevie and saw she was deep in sleep, she quietly got up to go upstairs, but she got a sudden thought. She silently opened Stevens door and found it empty as she was turning around she came face to face with him. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked quietly. 

" Why aren't YOU Jackie?" Hyde asked smirking. 

Jackierolled her eyes. 

"Cause It's Christmas and you open presents!" Jackie said crossing her arms, and smiling at the thought of presents. 

"She up yet?" He asked quietly changeing the subject before they got loud. 

Jackie glanced at Stevie. 

"No, wish she'd hurry up I want to go open presents." Hyde smirked at her. He never could grasp her desire for presents, they were just things to him nothing he could ever use...most of the time. 

"You want to go open presents now?" he asked questioningly 

"Yes, man Steven you never got the whole presents thing just look at my..." Jackie stopped mid-sentence going over to Stevie to wake her up, not wanting to talk to Hyde anymore. 

He grabbed her arm before she shook her daughter. 

"Doesn't she looks peaceful sleeping?" he said in a quiet voice. 

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Fine I won't wake her up." they waited in silence, waiting for Stevie to get up. 

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Jackie asked after a moment. 

"Yeah probably." they headed upstairs, together. 

As they left Stevie's eyes flickered open, smiling. She decided to go follow her parents, plus there were presents to be opened.

* * *

As everyone gathered in the living room, to open presents Stevie looked over to her parents, they were sitting next to each other but not talking. Stevie shook her head when were they going to realize their feelings for each other? 

"Is everyone up and down here?" Kitty asked the filled living room, everyone was situating themselves into comfortable positions so they could open presents better. 

"Yes, Kitty now lets get a move on we don't have all day." Red said. 

"Ok, Stevie would you like to be the present passer outer?" 

Stevie shrugged then nodded. "Sure." she said. 

"Ok lets get started." 

Stevie got up and got the closest one to her, she read the name then headed over to Red. 

"Here." 

"Thank you." Red awkwardly patted her head, and Stevie gave him a weird look. She hadn't known Mr. or Mrs. Foremen that long but Red did not seem the type to pat you on the head. It most have been that talk him and her dad had. She smiled weakly and went back over the tree. 

"Donna, Eric, Kitty, Mom, Ben, Laurie, Fez, Mom again." 

The list went on and on till she got to her father. What was she suppose to call him? Dad he'd been her dad for like a day. 

"Hyde." she said finally handing him the present, it was the one mom and her had gotten him. 

"Wow." he said checking the t-shirts and cds. 

"Are these-" he was cut off by Jackie 

"Yep." Jackie said smiling at him; they were getting to her presents. She couldn't see their reactions. 

Hyde looked at her. "Wow, I'm not sure what to say?" 

Stevie smiled. 

"Well I hope you got me a good gift...because I'll be pissed for spending all that money if you only got me a crappy stove or something." Jackie said crossing her arms. 

"Or thanks would be good too." Stevie said speaking up. 

"Donna and Eric." Stevie said handing them her and her mothers present. 

"Awesome! Star Wars on tape...and baby stuff." Eric said ignoring the "baby stuff" and checking the Star Wars stuff out. Donna looked at Jackie. 

"Thank you Jackie and Stevie we love it." 

Then Kitty and Red came. 

Ben and Kelso, and Fez and Laurie. 

There were 2 presents left one for Stevie and the other for Jackie. It was quiet as Jackie opened her gift, she gasped as she looked at it. 

"Wow. Steven thank you it's...beautiful." she smiled and hugged him. 

Then Stevie opened hers. 

"Brilliant!" she cried as she saw some new cds and movies. "Can I go watch them?" She asked, because she saw Breakfast club in there. 

"Sure if you want." Jackie shrugged. 

"I want to watch them too." Ben said calling after her.

After that they all sort of parted to play with there presents or talk or whatever.

"That was cool." Hyde said as she was the only ones in the living room as everyone was gone. 

Jackie nodded, "Yeah I really like the bracelet too it was really sweet of you." 

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head too fast and ended kissing his mouth instead. 

She ended it FAST. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked standing up. 

"What are you talking about you leaned over to kiss me." he looked back at her. 

"Not on the MOUTH!" Jackie yelled. 

"Whatever...wait you know what, I liked it, and I don't see why we are fighting this attraction thing." Hyde shook his head. 

"BECAUSE!" Jackie yelled. "Because...?" "Because it won't work. We tried that, it didn't work, doesn't matter that we both have feelings for each other." with that Jackie stormed off to the kitchen.

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Stevie looked over at her mother, they were back upstairs. 

"Mom?" Stevie asked. 

"Yeah?" came Jackie's some what tired voice. 

"Have you...Have you ever you know?" Stevie was thinking of a way to ask her mom about her and her dad. 

"What?" 

"I mean have you...ever thought about getting back with my dad?" Jackie snapped her head up, sighing. 

"You heard that fight didn't you?" Jackie said sighing again. 

"What fight?" Stevie asked a little surprised. 

"Whatever, anyway Stevie me and Steven have a lot of history, I mean I love him but I don't think he loves me back one, and two it's just not the time. Oh and I still can't get over that whole I married a stripper thing." Jackie said a little bitterly. 

"But-" she was cut off by her mother. 

"No, buts Stevie, it won't work and I don't want to put you throw our relationship god I don't want to go through our relationship, it's like a freaking rollar coaster." Jackie shook her head, and looked at Stevie. "I'm sorry hunny but it's just not going to happen, now go to sleep." Stevie nodded giving up, she lied down and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

So how'd you like that? Plz review and tell me if i should write a sequal. Hope u enjoyed it. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: thankx SO much i will be writing a sequal i think. I already have to idea for it. So I'm excited to start. I'm really happy u guys are liking Stevie, I tried to make her a mix between Hyde and Jackie I hope I'm doing a good job. I'm also happy that you guys enjoy the pace were I am taking Jackie and Hyde, in there relationship. in my opinion I think Jackie wouldn't jump back into a relationship with Hyde because of everything happening (or so I've heard) on season 8. Enjoy chapter 12:

Chapter 12 House shopping.

A couple of days had gone by and Jackie was checking the paper for apartments or houses in her money range.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked coming into the kitchen.

"House shopping?" Jackie said not looking up from the paper.

"Really so we are seriously moving here?" she asked.

"Why you don't want to now?" Jackie asked this time looking up from the paper.

"No, I want to I just well, am I going to finish this school year?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, I have to make a few changes you know and it'll probably take awhile so...probably"

"Cool." there was silence as Jackie searched the newspaper.

"Morning" Hyde said interrupting the silence.

"Hi." Stevie said while Jackie silently waved.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at Jackie.

"House searching." she explained.

"Oh can I have that after you're down I want to look for some apartments too." he asked.

"Finally moving out of the Foremens?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

"No I moved out I'm just staying here since my old house burned down." he said a little sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Jackie looked up at him.

"It's ok, so can I see it?"

"No, I'm not done."

"Can you hurry up?"

"No I have all day to spend on this so I'll take as long at I please."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"You are so annoying."

"Whatever."

"Hey Stevie while you mother is being impossible want to go play cards."

Stevie shrugged.

"Sure, call me when we are going to go."

"Kay." Jackie nodded.

Stevie and Hyde headed downstairs, and took out the cards.

"Let's play go fish." Stevie said smiling; Hyde looked at her funny, laughing. "Sure." They sat down and took out the cards. After awhile of asking 'do you have...' and getting 'go fish' Stevie asked something.

"Hyde what should I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I call you dad or something?" Hyde looked up at her, and considered the question.

"I'm not sure, maybe I mean call me anything that makes you comfortable if Dad sounds uncomfortable then don't call me that."

"Ok." Stevie said smiling.

As she was about to ask do you have any 8's her mom's voice came from upstairs.

"Stevie come on we are going house shopping." Stevie stood up and Hyde followed.

"Kay." they went upstairs, and Jackie glared at Hyde.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." he said smiling at the discomfort of that sentence.

"Why?"

"Cause I need a house too."

"Fine whatever."

* * *

They arrived at the first apartment. 

"I don't like it." Jackie said not even stepping into it.

"Well I do." Hyde said coming into it and looking around. "What do you think Stevie?" he asked, the little girl who was walking around.

"Yeah its ok." he nodded and walked around a little more.

"Hey hun you want to live in an apartment or ahouse?" Jackie asked.

"You mean we have a choice?"

Jackie laughed.

"Of course it's Wisconsin, not New York, besides we have enough money to buy a house."

"Well I'm not sure." Stevie kind of felt like she was being pulled in two separate directions. Her mom was acting weird and her father was asking her opinion WAY to much.

"Stevie come here." Hyde asked coming back into the main room. She went back were he was yelling from and checked out the room.

"This would be your room, is that big enough?" Stevie nodded.

"Yeah that's fine."

"You sure?" Stevie nodded again.

"Yeah fine." They walked back over to Jackie.

"Ok let me go pay for it."

"You're buying it on the spot?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well...nothing." Jackie went back to the newspaper. Stevie looked back and forth between both parents shaking her head. This was going to be a very, VERY long day.

They came upon their sixth house that afternoon. Jackie had finally decided on a house, all they looked at it. The rest either had too many windows, was too little, was too big, too expensive, too little windows, not enough closets space.

"Hurry up Jackie this is like the 100th house!" Hyde said impatiently.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she looked through all the rooms.

"Well we'll have to paint some rooms, the closets are big enough, nice amount of windows, hmm" Jackie counted the bedrooms and bathroom.

Then she went to ask how much it was. "Stevie hun what do you think?"

Stevie nodded, her head tired and had a headache from nodding so much.

"I like it."

"Really! Me too!" Jackie went to talk to the woman who was in charge. Hyde looked around it and came to sit with Stevie on the floor.

"Hey."

"Hey." she responded smiling a weak smile.

"You really like it?"

Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god you too are impossible asking my opinion every right and left." Stevie sighed and closed her eyes.

This was the longest day of her life, but on the bright side she now had two houses. On the dark side she felt as if her feet would fall off.

"Come on kids we are done here. I now own a house" Jackie said smiling coming up to the too.

"Can we go eat yet?" Stevie asked whining. Jackie nodded.

"Sure, Steven you want to join us?"

Hyde shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Jackie came downstairs, after they got home. Stevie was upstairs making sweets with Kitty. 

"Steven we need to talk." she said coming into his room.

"About what?" he asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Well we need to talk about what days Stevie should be with whom and stuff." she said finding the cracks on the cement to be very interesting.

"Fine."

There was silence as Jackie sat on Hyde's little cot.

"So she can finish up the year in New York then when we move back here, we can I don't know share custody."

Hyde nodded not wanting to talk about it.

"So...I'll have her every other weekend or something." he said very Zen like.

"Yeah." she said then a very eerie silence came over the room.

"Why don't we give it a try?" he asked suddenly.

"Give what a try?" she asked some what knowing what he was asking.

"Living together?" Jackie sighed, hoping this conversation wouldn't come up.

"Because...Steven it won't work we talked about this." she looked away from him.

"Jackie come on we both still care about each other." he looked up at her.

"I don't really think we care about each other." Jackie said getting up and leaving, as she left she looked back over to him.

"But Hyde...I loved you once, and I always will I'm just, well, I'm hurting a lot, because of you. I have for awhile and still will. Even if I haven't seen you for ten years I still loved you, but...it hurts too much I don't think I'll be able to...go through with it again." Jackie looked down willing herself not to cry and closed his door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: well thank you, you all have been FANTASTiC, i especially want to thank:

Pokey, DaksouledSaiyanphoenix, EcstasyOfSesshoumaru, anberzen, Renesha, hmmart, crazy (), ResEvilGirl, Jaded-Amaya , Vicky (), rainbowfairy, SpotlessLadybug,bfan2good4u, Bluephoenix70, and anyone else that checked this fic out. I will be coming out with a sequal, so look for that soon. Here is Chapter 13, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13 Going to Point Place

Stevie's POV

It was June 12, our moving day. These 6 months had been crazy! I mean it I mean there was just so much going on. Buying the house, selling our apartment, hanging out with my dad, trying to think of ways to get mom and dad back together, even though they fight more then well anyone I've EVER meet. Then the worry of making new friends, oh and don't even get me started on the freak Ben. Sure he gave me some good advice but really HE IS WEIRD! Like really weird. But I guess that's what you get when you have Kelso for a father, at least that's what dad says. I smiled at the thought, I had a dad, and it was still weird to think that. Sure, I never saw him all the time but that's was to change when we move to Point Place, sure I'd never see some of my friends again but really I hated that school with all those Preps and stuff. I had a chance to start all over and that's EXACTLY what I was going to do. I was going to "create a new life" and I was going to start with a new family. Well I have to think of my plan and it's taken me FOREVER to come up with a plan, it's really starting to come together though which is a relief. I unloaded the last of my boxes into my cool new room it was bigger then my other one and I have a bathroom, which is cool, since mom usually takes forever. Tonight we were going to have everyone over for our first night in the brand new house. It seemed as if everyone was starting over. Dad got a new house, Eric and Donna just had there new baby, it was a boy; his name was Luke after as Eric says Luke Skywalker. I have no idea how Donna was conned into that but she was. His whole name was Lucas Steven Foremen, and is 2 months old. And get this his godparents are Mom and Dad, weird huh, oh and guess what else I found out, mom and Dad are Ben's godparent's too. According to Kelso because they were going to last. How totally odd, but cool I guess. Also Fez and Laurie had there kids, they are twins, Christopher Michael Fez and Caroline Kitty Fez, both were born last month actually 3 weeks ago, Donna and Eric are godparents. It seemed as if everyone was having babies, I mean even Kelso had a false alarm, one of his "skanks" as mom says, thought she was pregnant. When mom heard this she went into this whole story about her thinking she was pregnant. Then she told me if I ever got pregnant before 21 she'd kill me. I thought that was kind of hypocritical of her to say but she said she knew I was smart and was to have a bright future. I rolled my eyes at that one, but then Dad joined in so I guess I kind of believed it.

"Stevie! Is everything out of the car?" mom yelled from our kitchen, which I'd be spending a lot of time in since mom couldn't cook to save her life, well she could if it was really dire, but it really wouldn't taste good unless they were one of her specialties. 

"Yeah I'm done I'll just unpack now." I yelled back. Man I hate unpacking.

It was 5:45 before I finally finished with my clothes, I had down my books, my clothes, my CDs, and made my bed, I still had more to do but that could wait till morning right? Right. Mom came into my room, as I was getting up from my VERY uncomfortable position. 

"Hey." she said coming to sit on my bed.

"Hi." I said back. 

"So how do you like it?" she asked. 

"I love it I live in a house." I smiled looking at Mrs. Cakes, my stuffed dog I had since I was like, 3. Mom loves telling me the story, see as we lived in a nasty motel, it was one Christmas, she was all alone, with not a lot of money to spend on presents, when one of the neighbors gave it to her to give to me, I guess I immediately loved it cause I can't sleep with out it. I guess it's the same with mom she can't fall asleep without music. Then the name was pretty funny too, see I was obsessed with cake, so I guess I named it Mrs. Cakes cause well I love cake. Not a good story but it means a lot to me, so it's good to me.

The doorbell rang interrupting my thoughts. 

"I'll get it." mom said standing up, I followed close behind. She opened the door to let my father in. 

"Hello." he said hugging me then awkwardly looking at my mother. 

"Hi." she said crossing her arms, his standard defensive pose. 

"Now lets all be nice." I said shaking my head. 

Dad nodded and went to look around the house. 

"Wow, nice place, think it'll hold all of your clothes Jackie?" he asked smirking at her. 

I shook my head if they were going to argue I was going to go make something to eat for tonight. Mom retorted with something I couldn't make out and they went into a bickering fight.

I always liked cooking, Kitty had taught me a bunch of really cool recipes so I decided to take my mind off of the fighting and cook, I'd make something easy since everyone else was bringing something. I decided to make some Fruit salad.

As I went into my own little Cooking world more and more people came over. Finally as I realized someone was watching me I looked up. 

"Wow are you cooking?" Ben asked as I poured some orange juice into the bowl. I nodded slowly, speaking slowly to Ben was a lot quicker some how. 

"Yes I am." I said clearly and smiling. 

"But your 10." he sounded surprised. 

"No I'm 11!" 

he shook his head. 

"Whatever. But dad let me bring a friend , it's my girlfriend her name is Suzie; she'll be going to your school. Suzie!" I figured that if she was dating Ben then she wasn't worth hanging out with. 

But as 'Suzie' came up she looked pretty ordinary, I mean she must be the only thing that would date Ben. She had short Brown hair and glasses, actually she wasn't that pretty at all, she had major acne even at age 11 or 13 however old she was. 

"Hi I'm Suzie." she said in a shy voice, now I felt bad she was shy! 

"Hi. I'm Stevie." I said. 

"Cool name." she said weakly. 

"Thanks" I said smiling she wasn't SO bad. 

"What grade are you going into?" She asked 

"6th." I said not really interested. 

"Really? Me too!" she sounded a little exited. 

"Oh thank god I'll know someone!" I said letting my resentment about going to a new school show through. She laughed, 

"Its not SO bad, some people are pretty cool, they'll defiantly like you since you're from New York City too." she said smiling. 

Mom came into the kitchen at that moment. 

"Stevie Hun, come on we are going to eat." I nodded and started to get up. 

"Is that you're mom?" Suzie asked. 

I nodded, "yeah." 

"Wow she's really young my moms 50, I have an older brother and sister. 

I nodded 

"I don't have any siblings, and my moms 28." 

"Maybe you'll have siblings your moms still young." 

I shook my head, not wanting to share anymore of my life with her. I just walked out of the room and towards the dining room. 

"Hey Stevie!" Donna said waving then taking Luke's hand and making him wave. Eric was standing over both of them smiling. It made me feel kind of sick, that was the way a family was SUPPOSE to act, not fight ever minute. 

I looked down and put the salad on the table then went to sit by my mom, and dad. We waited till everyone sat down when mom got up and rang her glass. 

"Ok I want to thank everyone for coming to mine and Stevie's new home, cause you know its awesome." I smiled sometimes I wonder about my mother. "So also I would like to tell you some cool new news, well I got a job as a make-up stylist for get this! A new TV show coming on next year! I'm so excited because they are filming it here, it's called um... 90210. So I'm really excited and thought I'd share that news with you." She sat down and smiled. This was the first time I'd seen her happy since, Christmas when she got that Bracelet from Dad. 

"Well that's cool." everyone said not really caring, since they never heard of the show. I smiled at mom; I was going to give her encouragement if no one else would. 

"That's Brilliant mom." I said smiling patting her head. She glared at me, oh yeah I wasn't aloud to touch her hair, I forgot. 

"Sorry." I said quietly. 

Everyone started eating when the doorbell rang. Mom went to go get it. I looked around trying to see who it was, then I felt kind of sick, great it was Tom. I hated Tom he was such a dill hole. I looked on the other side of me to dad; he was talking with Fez about a car that ran on water. I didn't want Tom to be here, he was going to ruin the moment. Well if you're wondering who Tom is he's mom's new boyfriend. She meets him a couple of months ago, he bought our old apartment, and he seemed to think it'll work from here. I doubt it she'll probably dump his sorry ass soon, mom dated a little but they never lasted more then 6 months. I think she compares them to someone, and now I have a good idea who, she compares them to Steven Hyde. That's why my plan will succeed. I think, I hope, well as long as Tom isn't here, which he is, so now he'll ruin everything. I heard voices coming back towards the living room. 

"Ok one more announcement, this is Tom Smith, my boyfriend." mom smiled and pulled up a chair, not noticing everyone look at Dad, he put on his Zen face and continued talking with Fez. This was going to be one hell of a year that's all I could master to think as I looked back and forth between parents. There time was going to come, when they see everything. 

(A/n: I hope you liked the story and the ending didn't seem rushed, I'll have the new story up soon cause I'm going on break soon. The Beverely Hills 90210 part I know didn't happen in Wisconsin but work with me people. So please review and check out the new story.) 


End file.
